<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acampamento by VampireWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842999">Acampamento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker'>VampireWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka pt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Stargazing, They are boyfriends, surprise blizzard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto e Akaashi decidiram acampar, porém não esperavam por uma nevasca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka pt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acampamento (Cuddling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843005">Camping</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker">VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTPtober dia 5: cuddling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Akaaaashiii, nosso acampamento ficou pronto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quis dizer a barraca. — Sorriu ao ver o rapaz fazer um bico. — Está bem montada, Bokuto-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O platinado começou a se gabar pela tenda armada, como se ele fosse um gênio e ali estivesse seu quebra-cabeça completo. O moreno ria, sabia que o namorado era assim e amava-o desse jeito extrovertido e sorridente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que hoje esteja tudo ok para nosso acampamento seja um sucesso! — exclamou, feliz. Estava ansioso a semana inteira para esse final de semana, aguardando e contando todos os segundos para que tal evento chegasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai acontecer nada, as notícias diziam que estaria tudo perfeito para esse final de semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Heeeyyy, isso é perfeito, ‘Kaashi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo foi o suficiente para aquecer o coração do mais novo. Desde que começaram a namorar na faculdade, ele não tinha mais olhos para mais nada. Sua vida se resumiu ao seu amor pelo namorado e em como se encantava pela personalidade dele, sem contar o cintilar dos orbes dourados que lhe lembrava uma das cores do uniforme que usaram um dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto passou um dos braços por seus ombros, abraçando-o enquanto olhavam a paisagem juntos: a grama esverdeada refletia os raios do sol, as árvores balançavam sutilmente com a brisa que batia na montanha. Eles ainda tinham a visão do riacho que havia poucos metros à frente de onde estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada podia atrapalhar aquele acampamento que planejaram há meses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada menos uma nevasca que os pegou desprevenidos, já que nenhum noticiário, reportagem ou as páginas de clima tinham suspeitado que poderia acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Keiiijiii, está muito friiiooo — balbuciou, tremendo. Ambos estavam dentro da barraca, protegendo-se da neve que caía do lado de fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para a sorte deles, tinham trazido alguns cobertores e a barraca era quente, seu revestimento era mais grosso, própria para suportar temperaturas como a que estava no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kou — chamou. Tentou deixar a voz firme, apesar de senti-la oscilar no final, denunciando que também sofria com o clima gelado. — Nós podemos nos esquentar, o-o que acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi estava corado, não só pelo frio, como também pela proposta que fez. Não acreditava que teve coragem para professar aquilo, já que nunca em seus sonhos tinha conseguido falar algo do gênero. Ele olhou para suas mãos, envergonhado, e apertou-as uma na outra para tentar esquentá-las, ele não tinha coragem de vê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu uns barulhos, porém não desviou seus orbes de suas mãos em momento algum. Quando percebeu, Bokuto tinha esticado o que seriam suas camas naquela noite, todas as cobertas estavam ali e o platinado o encarava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vem, Kei — convidou com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios, o que fez o mais novo correr até seu encontro no meio do quentinho, sem pensar duas vezes. — Awn, Keiji, se eu soubesse que você estava louco para me abraçar, já tinha feito isso antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi estava sem graça demais para proferir algo contra, somente passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado e cobriu-se mais, logo sentindo sua cintura ser abraçada. O calor que emanava de seus corpos eram suficiente para eles sentirem-se seguros e confortáveis. Ele fitou os olhos dourados, perdendo-se em todo carinho, amor e cuidado que existiam ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado Kou, você é um ótimo aquecedor — brincou, sorrindo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Keiji! — reclamou, contudo tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou capturou aqueles lábios para si, aproveitando o momento com Keiji, pois mesmo que o clima tivesse estragado os planos deles para o final de semana, eles ainda tinham a companhia um do outro e estavam prontos para se aconchegarem mais, trocarem mais carícias e, com certeza, passar mais tempo se esquentando enquanto estavam mais próximos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Céu Estrelado (Observar as estrelas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OTPtober dia 16: observar as estrelas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eles estavam ali, esperando o clima melhorar para poderem sair daquele lugar e voltarem para casa, já que o final de semana no acampamento não tinha dado certo para que eles aproveitassem a natureza, pois uma mudança de temperatura com uma leve neve tinha atrapalhado os planos do casal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embrulhados nas cobertas e abraçados um no outro, não se importavam tanto com isso, pois sabiam que em outro momento conseguiriam realizar outro acampamento e estaria tudo certo para o futuro. Agora eles apenas esperavam amenizar a situação lá fora enquanto se aproveitavam da sua fonte de calor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era atoa que, no momento, eles estavam tranquilos enquanto se esquentavam; de vez em quando trocavam umas carícias, uns beijos, outros momentos estavam adormecidos, outros conversando sobre qualquer coisa que viesse à mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo passou e a noite chegou. A nevasca passou e eles finalmente puderam aproveitar a montanha pela segunda vez no dia. Bokuto foi o primeiro a sair, sendo acompanhado de Akaashi que pedia para ele tomar cuidado, pois ainda poderia estar escorregadio ou congelado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Keiji, olha o céu! — Apontou com o indicador para o lugar, o que chamou a atenção do moreno em poucos instantes. — Olha só como está bonito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais novo observou com cuidado o que lhe esperava ali em cima, surpreendendo-se com a visão que teve: a noite estava estrelada, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu arroxeado. Os astros cintilavam, dava para ver as constelações caso algum deles soubesse de alguma, e a lua minguante preenchia uma parte daquele quadro, mostrando sua beleza, contudo sem roubar os holofotes para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uau — pronunciou, encantado. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo seria bem inspirador para seu próximo quadro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos deitar aqui e ficar apreciando — sugeriu o platinado, que ouviu o rapaz anuir. Rapidamente pegou um lençol que trouxeram e jogou-o por cima da grama cristalizada junto com os cobertores. — Pode deitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O casal se deitou rapidamente, aconchegando-se um no outro. Akaashi estava com a cabeça no ombro de Bokuto, que tinha seu braço apoiando o rapaz e segurava seu braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre os astros, o universo e as galáxias, em como poderiam aproveitar a paisagem para se inspirar quando voltassem à vida cotidiana, todavia tinha algo que eles se deliciavam mais do que tudo isso era que estavam na companhia um do outro, o que tornava tudo mais bonito e mais prazeroso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>